


an awkward interlude

by birdbox (Bella_Barbaric)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Caught, Established Relationship, F/M, Heavy Petting, In Public, i guess that's the word??, which is why it's awkward lol, with a dashing of daddy!charming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Barbaric/pseuds/birdbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once outside in the darkness, he seemed only a little surprised when she pulled him back by his arm and kissed him. It isn't that she wasn't and isn't attracted to him in all his leather, but she had sort of gotten used to seeing him in it. Him in her world's clothes however, is new and ridiculously, a bit of a turn on. It's very contradictory that seeing him in new clothes makes her want to get him out of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an awkward interlude

**Author's Note:**

> This is as close as I can get to smut without my British middle class prudishness kicking in. It's more than likely not very good either for the aforementioned reason and because it's almost six o'clock in the morning right now and I haven't been to sleep yet for writing this. Me and my A+++ life choices.

It's entirely possible, Emma thinks with a surprising amount of clarity, that they should hold this kind of thing off till they got somewhere with a modicum  _more_  privacy than the alley beside the sheriff's station. But the surprising clarity with which this thought comes to her does not afford her the inclination or strength to push Killian away and tell him this when his tongue slips inside her mouth. Quite the opposite actually. She presses herself closer to him, carding her fingers into his hair, and he responds by backing them into the wall and pressing his leg between hers.

His  _a-little-bit-too-tight_  jeans clad leg, that is. If Emma was not so distracted with his lips sealed on hers she'd think back and realise that that was kind of the spark that lit the touch paper of their little.... amorous encounter in an alleyway. Someone- David, she suspects but possibly Mary-Margaret- had finally managed to convince Killian that the pirate garb wasn't really appropriate for this realm if he didn't want to be stared at constantly and got him a new wardrobe. So when he sauntered into the sheriff's station in jeans, a dark shirt with sleeves rolled up his elbows and a waistcoat, Emma almost dropped her coffee all over the paperwork she was working on. From then on, it was surreptitious ogling when she thought he wasn't looking and while she waited for the clock to strike a time where she could reasonably justify leaving.

(More than a little objectification went on, Emma can't lie about that.)

Once outside in the darkness, he seemed only a little surprised when she pulled him back by his arm and kissed him. It isn't that she wasn't and isn't attracted to him in all his leather, but she had sort of gotten used to seeing him in it. Him in her world's clothes however, is new and ridiculously, a bit of a turn on. It's very contradictory that seeing him in new clothes makes her want to get him out of them.

Their kisses are fevered and close, and they perhaps lack a little finesse but the message is conveyed loud and clear. Their bodies are flush against each other and Emma barely gets a chance to gasp his name while they lock lips. All thoughts of waiting, along with any rational thought at all, evaporate when he shifts his attention to her jaw and throat while his hand slides up her sweater and onto her bare skin. The cold night air finds her nipples under her thin lace bra at the same time his fingers do, but his scraping fingernails do more to harden them and make her back subtly arch than the chill even though it certainly doesn't hinder it

Between his lean body and the wall, Emma feels secure enough to scrabble past their entwined legs and push herself up to wrap her legs around his waist. Killian breaks his kissing only to help her accomplish this task and carefully make sure his hook isn't pressing into her leg. Her legs are locked tightly enough that she can feel his arousal in his jeans, how much he wants her. “Are we seriously doing this here?” Emma huffs out a breathy laugh while he sucks in a patch of skin on her neck that's so going to leave a mark. She can't wait to explain  _that_ to Henry and her parents.

Her skin leaves his mouth with a pop, and he runs his nose back up to her face to kiss her intermittently around his words. “As I recall, this was your machination, love.”

“True,” she concedes and hastily pulls her bra cups down through her clothes so his fingers can do their worst (or should that be their best?) on them. They'd never make it to her apartment or the Jolly Roger in the state they're in anyway. Emma quite calculatedly bucks her hips against his hardness and even between their clothes it makes them both moan against each other. “Jesus, I want you,” Emma whispers huskily. “ _Now_.”

His hook arm helps support her weight while her hand palms her breast, flicking the hard point of her nipple that makes heat surged between her thighs and she's about to unhook (no pun intended) her legs so she can undo his belt and finally get what they're both aching for but a light that almost blinds her through its sheer intensity shines into the alley unexpectedly. Killian drops her by accident and she thankfully lands on her feet but it's a bit of a shock.

“Break it up, kids,” an embarrassingly familiar voice says.  _Oh please God no_ , Emma prays desperately. “You thought it was a good idea to neck right next to the sheriff station, really?!”

Emma's internal monologue is a string of furious profanities, mainly directed her herself. She'd forgotten David was on duty tonight. The glare from the enormous torch he's shining on them must be obscuring their faces since David doesn't seem to have realised that she and Killian are not in fact a pair of horny teenagers, although neither of them can deny that the first part applies to them. Killian seems to realise who it is as the same time as her but gets closer to her still, probably something to do with his erection that's now pressing insistently into her thigh. This could not get more embarrassing if the whole town were watching.

As David's footsteps near, Emma hopes the ground swallows them up whole -it wouldn't be the weirdest thing to happen around here and yet it still doesn't. After hiding her face in Killian's chest for a few seconds, Emma bites the bullet and steps in front of him.

David's face changes from light-hearted amusement to disgust as her face becomes clear. “Oh God,  _Emma_?!” He sees Killian behind her and his face gets stony. David shines the torch in his face, making him recoil from the brightness. “Hook.”

Emma flinches at that. Usually nowadays, David refers to him as 'Jones', sometimes when he's feeling particularly generous even 'Killian'. Meanwhile 'Hook' was reserved for when Killian really rubbed him the wrong way—which until now, was getting rarer and rarer. Emma sighs. Killian had learnt the term 'bromance' from a celebrity gossip magazine and had boastingly applied it to his and her father's new-found friendship and Emma couldn't actually disagree with him; it seemed at least some of that progress was now wasted.

“Dave!” Killian says with a cloying enthusiasm none of them feel. “What a... lovely surprise.”

Emma steps in before this can get any more awkward. “Um, why don't we all... just pretend this never happened? We can go our separate ways and erase this awkward interlude from our memories. Me and Killian will go back to the Jolly Roger tonight-”

Kiilian steps closer to her to say seductively into her ear, “And finish what we started, my love.”

“Not helping,” she hisses back, before smiling pleadingly at her father.

David huffs, shuddering. “Fine by me. Now scram, both of you. Before I have to book you for public indecency--and even worse, explain it your mother.”

Emma shudders too at the very thought, and drags Killian away by his arm, more than eager to leave her father's .

“Well, that was fun!” Killian says wryly as they hurry away and Emma glares daggers at him.

 


End file.
